falloutfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Vault
Vault (hầm trú ẩn) là một loại công trình dưới lòng đất được thiết kế bởi Tập đoàn Vault-Tec, sau đó được xây dựng với sự hợp tác của RobCo Industries Vault 101 PA System: "Did you know that the Vault-Tec/RobCo partnership is considered the most successful venture in the history of American industry?". Bề ngoài, chúng được thiết kế để làm nơi trú ẩn cho nhiều nhất là một nghìn người trong trường hợp xảy ra thảm hoạ hạt nhân; nhưng thực ra đây lại là nơi để thực hiện một loạt những thí nghiệm bí mật được dàn dựng bởi Chính phủ Hoa Kỳ. Bối cảnh Được sự uỷ quyền của Chính phủ Hoa Kỳ năm 2054 như là một phần của "Project: Safehouse" (Dự án: Hầm ẩn náu), hay còn được biết đến với cái tên "Societal Preservation Program" (Chương trình Bảo tồn Cộng đồng), Tập đoàn Vault-Tec đã xây dựng tổng cộng 122 Vault (căn hầm) trải dài trên toàn quốc ''Fallout Bible'' #0.Tuy nhiên, khi Đại Chiến nổ ra năm 2077, đa số các căn hầm đều không thu nhận đủ số người như đã dự đinh, hậu quả của hiện tượng "cậu bé chăn cừu"The Boy Who Cried Wolf khi người dân đã chủ quan cho rằng đây chỉ là một đợt diễn tập như bao lần khác. Vault đầu tiên được xây dựng bên dưới Los Los Angeles, với mục đích nhằm chứng minh sự sống có thể tồn tại trong một cấu trúc như vậy. Không giống như những Vault được xây sau này, Vault thử nghiệm này không có vai trò gì trong các thí nghiệm đằng sau Project: Safehouse. Đến năm 2063, đa phần các Vault đều đã xây xong, ngoại trừ các hầm 13, 76, 114, 118 và 88. Vault 112 là công trình cuối cùng xuất hiện trên giấy tờ, được hoàn thành vào tháng Sáu năm 2074. Tổng quan Các Vault chính là những căn cứ trú ẩn đắt đỏ bậc nhất thời kì trước Đại chiến. Theo quyển Vault Dweller's Survival Guide (Cẩm nang Sinh tồn cho Cư dân thuộc Vault) cho Vault 13 (còn có tên Sổ tay Fallout), ngân sách dự tính cho việc xây dựng căn hầm là 400 tỷ đô la, đến khi hoàn thành chi phí đã bị đội lên thành 645 tỷ đô la (cần phải nói thêm rằng giá cả trong Fallout là tương đối đắt đỏ; ví dụ trong phần game Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel, mức giá niêm yết ở trạm xăng cho xăng thường là $1450,99, và bảng quảng cáo xe cộ ở màn hình chờ của Fallout 3 có dòng chữ "Chỉ $1.000.000."). Các Vault được đặt ở nhiều vị trí khác nhau, và có rất ít thông tin giải thích tại sao người ta lại chọn những vị trí đó. Mỗi Vault được thiết kế để chứa lên đến 1000 người tại bất kì thời điểm nào, mặc dù khi đó các khu giường tầng sẽ phải hoạt động với công suất tối đa.Theo Vault 101 PA System (Đài phát thanh công cộng của Vault 101), hệ thống hỗ trợ sự sống có thể hoạt động liên tục đến 900 năm mà không gặp trục trặc gì, với tỉ lệ hỏng hóc là 1 trên 1,763,497. Ngoài ra, PA System cũng khẳng định rằng tuổi thọ trung bình dự tính một Vault được vận hành và bảo trì đúng cách là 92,3 nămVault 101 Announcement system: "Did you know - the average life expectancy of a resident in a properly maintained vault is 92.3 years?". Các cơ sở vật chất và vật tư cho Vault 13 bao gồm bộ thiết bị xây dựng hoàn chỉnh, trại thủy nông, hệ thống lọc nước, vũ khí phòng vệ đủ trang bị cho 10 người, hệ thống thông tin liên lạc và giám sát mặt đất, các tài liệu về xã hội và giải trí (cho toàn bộ thời hạn vận hành). Việc quản lý chất thải được thực hiện bằng cách đốt rác vào "Ngày đốt rác" theo lịch trình. Các lò đốt rác lớn hơn đã được sử dụng để hỏa táng người chết. Ngoài ra, một số Vault đã nhận được một hoặc hai bộ Dụng Cụ Tạo Dựng Vườn Địa Đàng (Eden CreationKit|G.E.C.K.s), nhằm giúp cư dân tạo ra một nền văn minh khả thi trong thế giới hậu hạt nhân sau khi tín hiệu All Clear đã được gửi đến. Những Vault này sử dụng các nguồn năng lượng khác nhau. Vault 13 chủ yếu dựa vào nguồn năng lượng địa nhiệt, với nguồn điện dự phòng sẵn có từ nhà máy phát điện hạt nhân thuộc công ty General Atomics, đủ để duy trì Vault đến 200 năm. Vault 8 thì lại khác, chỉ dựa vào một lò phản ứng hạt nhân thiếu hiệu năng,Dialogue with Liz, the Tap House bartender, who mentions that Vault City gets the uranium for their reactor from Broken Hills dẫu đã đủ cho Vault City phát triển nhưng chỉ có thể truyền tải năng lượng cho một khu định cư cấp tiến tương đối nhỏ, và vào năm 2241 đã đạt gần hết công suất, sau đó không thể tăng trưởng hơn nữa. Tất cả cư dân thuộc Vault đều mặc jumpsuit màu xanh và vàng, mặc dù có sự khác nhau trong thiết kế giữa các Vault. Không cần phải nói, hầu hết các Vault trong thí nghiệm này đều thất bại và có kết quả hoàn toàn khác so với những gì quảng cáo. Dường như nhiều kẻ thành công trong việc rời khỏi Vault đã mắc chứng xenophobia (chứng bài ngoại, chứng sợ người lạ) và / hoặc chứng agoraphobia (chứng sợ không gian mở); Những ví dụ nổi bật như là Michael Angelo, người không dám rời sòng bạc Strip kể cả khi được truyền cảm hứng, hoặc tộc Boomer sẽ bắn pháo cối vào bất cứ thứ gì tiến lại gần họ, cư dân của Vault 101 vẫn không ra ngoài kể cả sau khi Lone Wanderer mở cổng, và hầu hết cư dân của Vault 81 vẫn cảnh giác với người bên ngoài sau khi Overseer McNamara mở cổng Vault để trao đổi hàng hóa với những kẻ thuộc vùng đất hoang. Các trường hợp ngoại lệ đáng chú ý gồm Vault Dweller, Lone Wanderer, James Butch DeLoria, Doc Mitchell, Rylee, Susie Mack (Gặp ngẫu nhiên sau nhiệm vụ Out of the Vault) và Sole Survivor. Layout The vaults are all very similar in their basic functions, but sometimes were constructed according to different designs. The vaults of the New California area differ from those constructed in the vicinity of Washington, DC, the Commonwealth, and the Mojave area. Due to scaling, the size of vaults in games shouldn't be taken at face value. None of the explorable vaults in the games have enough space or facilities to actually house 1000 people (or rather 500, as hot-bunking is used at maximum capacity). However, many doors within in-game vaults are inaccessible, which allows for the possibility that the vault is far larger than the areas the player can access. Entrance The entrance houses the vault's only connection to the outside world - the airlock (with the exception of Vault 19, Vault 87, Vault 88 and Vault 118). It is closed from the inside by a reinforced high-security door and from the outside by a massive, gear-shaped, four-foot thick vault door, which Three Dog claims "weighs, like, thirteen tons." For most vaults this is the only means of entering or leaving. Most vaults have consoles located on both the inside and outside, both of which require a security code to open the outer door. These codes are usually only known to a handful of people within the facility so as to prevent unauthorized exits. The automated narrator in Washington DC's Museum of Technology states that the vault doors had a projected 2% failure rate in case of a direct hit by a nuclear missile. The only known vault to have been hit by a nuclear weapon is Vault 87, and according to the logs of its overseer, that blast damaged the door beyond repair. This could have been merely a "lucky shot" falling within the 2% failure, but it seems more likely that Vault-Tec's strength projections were incorrect or defined failure as allowing the inside of the vault to be damaged or irradiated. Most vaults use a Seal-N-Safe Vault door Model No. 343From ''Fallout'' to secure the airlock. Some older vaults, such as Vault 101, use a different, cruder blast door model. Vault 8, the control vault, had also a second, much larger, blast door built, securing the entry hallway leading to the entrance to the vault. Vault 111 and Vault 118 are the only known vaults to feature an elevator leading to an underground area where the gear shaped door is located already secure in the hill it was built in. The entrance level also houses the Emergency Medical Lab complete with an Auto-Doc. A vault medic was required to be present at the EML 24 hours a day. The lab had the equipment to treat nearly all injuries and illnesses, ranging from simple bruises to radiation poisoning. Living Quarters Standard pre-War design of the living quarters was that of a single room with a sanitary annex. Vault 13 had one hundred living quarters, and at maximum capacity, ten people would be assigned to a single living quarter, in a hot-bunking system. A standard level had 20,000 square feet of usable area. The lights in the vaults used Simu-Sun technology, making it feel just like the outdoors, with only a fraction of a sunburn risk. The lights in Vault 101 were kept on all the time to prevent a radroach infestation. New Entertainertrons were used to play holotapes and used as a slide projector in the classroom of Vault 101. Command Center Overseer Command Post|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Overseer_lower_levels.jpg]] Command Post|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Command_PostFOBOS.png]]At the heart of the vault, the command center was where the overseer's seat was located. The operations center, apart from the seat of power, included the computer lab, where the water purification system was located, and an armory, where the vault's weapons, ammunition and armor was stockpiled. A security guard was posted in the command center at all times, to ensure that the armaments were properly secured and handed out only to people possessing the proper clearance from the overseer. The overseer is also able to see anyone inside the vault with the Eye-on-You cameras. Apart from that, the level also contained the computer core (with the vault's AI monitoring the shelter 24/7), housing data processing units, a library playing an important role in educating vault dwellers, a common meeting room, and the primary store room, where the most important supplies would be stored. Equipped with dual 5.56mm miniguns in some vaults, the overseer's command post can be considered the last line of defense in case vault security is breached. In the Secret Vault, there are several command posts for the various sections. The command posts mainly contain buttons to control things like locking of doors and laser protection. Differences * Vault 29 (Van Buren) was outfitted with a ZAX AI, which replaced the overseer. * Vault 12 had its overseer's room sealed due to the fact that the main door of the vault was doomed never to close. * East Coast vaults and Mojave vaults (3, 11, 19, 21, 22, 34, 75, 81, 87, 88, 92, 95, 101, 106, 108, 111, 112, 114, 118) use a different door mechanism. These vaults employ an opening mechanism that is contained entirely within the vault itself, pulling the door inwards and simply rolling it to one side. The doors seen on West Coast vaults, however, pull the seal outwards and use an external clamp to slide it aside. * East Coast and Mojave vaults lack storage rooms in the overseer's office; they are instead located near the Atrium. * Vault 0 and the Secret Vault had an entirely different layout than other vaults. * Vault 75 is found in the basement of a school. * Vault 81 has an entire wing that is cut off from the rest of the vault. * Vault 111 and Vault 118 both have an elevator exit leading to the surface just outside the airlock. * Vault 114 can be found inside Park Street station. * Vault 118 has a parking garage and is under Cliff's Edge Hotel. * The Commonwealth and Maine vaults are painted in a yellow and blue shade, while East Coast and Mojave vaults are dull and gray. Also, the Commonwealth and Maine vaults' hue is the same as the traditional vault jumpsuit. True purpose Officially, the vaults were nuclear shelters designed to protect the American population from nuclear holocaust. However, with a population of almost 400 million by 2077, the U.S. would need nearly 400,000 vaults the size of Vault 13, while Vault-Tec was commissioned to build only 122 such vaults. The government, and Vault-Tec, never really believed an actual nuclear war would occur; the real reason for the existence of these vaults was to run social experiments on pre-selected segments of the population to see how they react to the stresses of isolation and how successfully they recolonize Earth after the vault opens. The Enclave, responsible for the experiment (officially known as the "Societal Preservation Program"), considered themselves prime candidates for recolonizing the world after a nuclear holocaust and to this end commissioned the construction of their own shelters, isolated from the vault network. The purpose of the vault experiments was to help prepare the Enclave for either re-colonizing Earth or colonizing another planet if Earth turned out to be uninhabitable. The total number of vaults is a government secret and has been lost; there were the aforementioned "public" vaults, which numbered 122 and an undisclosed number of "private" vaults. Information on whether Vault-Tec was an international corporation or strictly U.S. based, cannot be released due to Vault-Tec and United States federal regulations.Interview with Chris Taylor at Vault 13.net That said, Vault-Tec seems to have constructed some vaults in Canada. In a letter sent to a rejected DC citizen the company offered to provide a list of "Vault-Tec facilities with available accommodations, in exciting locales such as Oklahoma and newly-annexed Canada." Of the 122 known public vaults, only 17 were control, meaning that only 17 were made to public expectations. All others were designed to include a social experiment, sometimes with a select few of the inhabitants observing the occupants. While some vaults had 'noble' goals, such as to eradicate disease (Vault 81) or improve the human genome (Vault 75), they had incredibly unethical methods of doing so, often exposing their inhabitants - often fatally - to some danger specific to certain vaults to research the effects. The few vaults that survived intact for more than 80 years came to serve another, unanticipated purpose: they were an excellent source of pure human stock, uncontaminated by the mutated airborne strain of FEV and prime candidates for conversion into super mutants. The true nature of the vaults epitomized the insidious nature of the government at its most callous, a running theme in Fallout that the American government was unconcerned with the wellbeing of its people even in absolute crisis. The innumerable loss of life caused by making so few vaults, and their intended use as social experiments, and toying with what little remained of the American population highlights this. Worse, if the Enclave met setbacks, failed or were rendered incapable of recolonizing the world, it appears there was no backup plan to utilize the vaults to replenish humanity. Results In terms of providing safety and security for their inhabitants, most of the vaults were complete failures. However, as noted in the ''Penny Arcade'' comic, the vaults were never truly intended to ‘save’ anyone; there was simply not enough time, money or resources to build enough shelters to house more than a fraction of the population. While the “control vaults” did function as advertised and opened on schedule, most of the vaults were actually intended to explore and observe how societies succeeded or failed to adapt in response to various challenges and restrictions. These social experiments were conducted on live, (largely) unaware subjects, monitored by Vault-Tec researchers in several separate facilities, and undertaken at the behest of the future Enclave as part of a massive feasibility study of how to best resettle a devastated Earth or, if necessary, colonize another planet. Most of the vaults seen in the games were non-viable 200 or even a mere 80 years after the War. While Vault 13 might have lasted until its scheduled opening date of 2277, the unplanned failure of the water chip forced the overseer's hand and set subsequent events in motion. If Vault 101 was truly intended to stay closed "forever," its failure was inevitable; the only question was how long, and what form the change or disaster would take. Many other vaults were abandoned because of unlivable conditions, or saw the residents driven violently insane by the procedures inflicted on them. Some of these continue to pose a hazard to the unwary who wander in from outside, looking for loot or a place of safety. Out of all the vaults, only the control vaults were a success, with all experimental vaults failing in one way or another. There are however exceptions; Vault 101 while an experimental vault technically failed as it was never meant to open; Vault 3 is another exception as technically a control vault, it failed as all the residents were massacred by the Fiends; Vault 81 is the last exception, as its experiment was sabotaged from the start by the overseer, so it instead acted like a control vault. Despite all of this, the experiment may be considered a success in terms of the data collected - data that was much more important to the Vault-Tec and Enclave scientists than a few hundred thousand lives, most of whom would have died anyway if not for the vaults. However, it is unknown if this data was recovered/used, as there is no reference in the Fallout universe of the Enclave receiving/collecting the data or Vault-Tec existing in the post-war world. List of known vaults Canon vaults Semi-canon and non-canon vaults Other installations using Vault-Tec technology * The Securitron vault, built by Robert House to protect and conserve its Securitron army from damage caused by the Great War, used walls and reinforcement modeled on Vault-Tec vaults. * There is a vault exhibit in Washington D.C. inside the Museum of Technology. * There is a vault exhibit in the Vault-Tec: Among the Stars attraction at Nuka-World. * There is a vault under Nuka-World built to preserve John-Caleb Bradberton, founder of the Nuka-Cola Corporation. Notes * In the Vault-Tec Headquarters, a vault door can be seen hanging from the ceiling to the right of the lobby. It is a copy of the Vault 101 door, right down to the number on the center. * There is another vault exhibit in Washington D.C. inside the Museum of Technology. The number on the door is 106. This one however, though containing the same materials for walls and lighting is only one corridor with vault doors at either side always kept open for the museum visitors to take the tour. Just like Vaults 87, 92, and 108 the metal walls have rusted over time. * In Fallout 3, a Vault 77 jumpsuit is acquirable at Paradise Falls along with a holodisk detailing its disturbing nature. Appearances * Vault 12, Vault 13, Vault 15 and the Los Angeles Vault appear in Fallout. * Vault 8, Vault 13, Vault 15 and the Unfinished Vault appear in Fallout 2. Some vaults were also mentioned by President Dick Richardson - some of them had not enough food synthesizers, others had only men in them, yet others were designed to open after only 6 months. * Vault 87, Vault 92, Vault 101, Vault 106, Vault 108 and Vault 112 appear in Fallout 3. * Vault 3, Vault 11, Vault 19, Vault 21, Vault 22 and Vault 34 appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Vault 17 is mentioned by Lillian Marie Bowen. * Vault 75, Vault 81, Vault 95, Vault 111 and Vault 114 appear in Fallout 4. * Vault 118 appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. * Vault 88 appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Vault-Tec Workshop. * Vault 76 will appear in Fallout 76. It was previously mentioned in a Citadel terminal in Fallout 3, and also in its add-on Mothership Zeta in an alien captive recorded log, as well as at the very beginning of Fallout 4 by the newscaster. * Vault 63 will also appear in Fallout 76. * Vault 0 appears in Fallout Tactics. * The Secret Vault and the Vault prototype appear in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. * In Fallout Shelter, players select a three-digit number to name their new vaults, ranging from 000 to 999. * Vault 77 appears in the webcomic One Man, and a Crate of Puppets, and a jumpsuit from it can be found in Paradise Falls in Fallout 3. * A malfunctioning vault with unknown number and location appears in the Van Buren tech demo. * Vault 29 and Vault 70 were to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 project by Black Isle Studios. * A Vault 69 advertisement appears in Van Buren concept art. * Vault 74 appears only in the Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas modding tutorial on the G.E.C.K. wiki. It was also included as cut content in Fallout: New Vegas. * Other vaults present in this article are mentioned in Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible, Penny Arcade's comic strips, cut content, or other canceled Fallout games. Behind the scenes The vault experiment was an idea created by Tim Cain during the initial stages of Fallout 2 development. The developers intended for the player to first encounter information about the Vault Experiment as they read the Vault 8 records in Fallout 2. They could discover a classified file (opened with a successful Science skill roll) explaining the purpose of Vault 8 was to be a "control Vault," designed to hold 1000 people and open at a designated time. This file was intended to foreshadow the discovery of the true and sinister purpose of the vaults. The player was also intended''Fallout Bible #0'' to apply his Science skill to the central computer in Vault 13 to obtain a history of Vault 13, the overseer's involvement in the Vault Dweller's expulsion, and even worse, the true purposes of the vaults. The overseer was conscious of the true purpose of the vaults as social experiments on a grand scale, and consequently drove out the Vault Dweller because of fear he would ruin the experiment... or uncover it. Gallery VaultTecVaultSecure.png|A pre-War Vault-Tec advert for the vaults|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:VaultTecVaul VaultTechNeverTooLate2.png|Another pre-War advert|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:VaultTechNeverT Vault Interior.JPG|Concept art for a vault interior|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_I Vault Layout.JPG|More vault concept art|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault Vault CA1.jpg|Adam Adamowicz concept art|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Va Vault CA2.jpg|Adam Adamowicz's concept art|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Va vaultconceptart.jpg|Adam Adamowicz's concept art|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vaultcon vaultartroom.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault vaultartmachines.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vaultartm machines vault art.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Machines_va art vault interior.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Art_vault_i vault interior art.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_inter vault tech art.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_t vault tunnel art2.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_tunn vault room art.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_r vault cars art.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_c vault tunnel art.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_tun vault art tunnel.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_art vault space art.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_sp vault bar tunnel art.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_bar_tun vault concept art.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault_conc vaultimageconceptart.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vaultimagecon Vault87conceptart7.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault87conc Vault87conceptart6.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault87conc Vault87conceptart4.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault87conc Vault87conceptart3.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault87conc Vault87cart2.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault Vault87conceptart2.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault87conc Vault87conceptart.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vault87con OverseerCA.jpg|Overseer concept art by Adam Adamowicz|thumb|none|link=https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ove Sources Most of the above comes from: * Fallout Bible #0 * Vault Dweller's Survival Guide * Vault locations v34.129 holodisk References